


Perfect, romantic, mess.

by Oparu



Series: a baby dragon and her terrible purple hat [18]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Honeymoon, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/pseuds/Oparu
Summary: Regina and Maleficent visit the enchanted Forest on their honeymoon, which is lovely, then Regina gets a cold and Mal's a little sick in the morning and it's less  quieter than they planned, yet it is perfect, in it's way.Regina's other self helps them prepare for their visit.





	Perfect, romantic, mess.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dameednaeverage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameednaeverage/gifts).



> for the prompt: “its our honeymoon and everything is super perfect and romantic” because that’s a soft and gentle prompt (anything u want I’m not gonna dictate ur life)

Running away to a land without electricity or cell phones is hardly a honeymoon, to some, but it’s the best chance they have of peace and quiet. Regina’s twin has her castle, but Mal’s old castle is empty. Regina the queen reported that when she went to set things up (she’s actually incredibly romantic and Regina appreciates it more than she can say) she discovered one version of her lost her magic and ran away with another version of Mal, leaving the castle sealed and dusty, but whole and undamaged. 

They met here. Maleficent kissed her by the fireplace and they went to Maleficent's bed more times than she can count. She learned sex could be soft and firey, that pleasure was a give and take, and worthy of wonder. It was a place where they started, so why not start the next phase of their life here? 

The other her has been kind enough to clean the place out, banish the dust and leave them food and drink. She was ever so interested when Regina told her what was happening, that Maleficent was back in her life and that they were getting married. Regina had briefly toyed with the idea of allowing her to come, but Storybrooke needed to be free from the ‘menace’ of the Evil Queen, so she’d had to let that go. 

Mal was fascinated by the idea of seeing the other her, hearing what paths their lives might have taken, so after they promise to meet for dinner on the last day of their stolen week, they disappear into the deep trees and soft snow around the Forbidden Fortress. 

Maleficent laughs when they arrive, touching the heavy wooden door and smiling at Regina. “You just barged in.”

“Only the second time, the first time I was so afraid of you. You could turn into a dragon.” Regina lets her eyes grow wide and her voice raise up like it did when she was so very young and they kiss, standing in the snow before they slip inside. The Queen left a fire for them burning in the hearth, and there’s wine on the mantle, apples in the basket and the promise of more food in the kitchen. 

Flowers line the stairway, and sit bright on the table, roses and lilacs, lilies and great peonies, bright and sweet. When they head up to the bedroom, the bed itself is covered in deep red rose petals. 

Mal raises her eyebrow. “Was this you, dear?”

“A version of me.”

“Oh...well then, remind me to thank her for being so romantic.” Mal traces her cheek, toying with Regina’s hair before they kiss, warm and hungry. It’s not like they had to go through the traditional battle of driving to the airport, flying somewhere far away, they stepped into a portal and stepped out in the woods, luggage in hand. The castle’s stocked, they have the village below and no one needs them to do anything or save anyone.

That alone is worth some kissing and pressing each other back towards the bed. Perhaps the wonder of the honeymoon is being totally indulgent and not unpacking,  curling up together on rose petal covered sheets, and kissing, lazily, slowly; without interruption. Baby Robin’s not here to need them, Snow can’t call them, nothing can take Maleficent’s attention away from kissing her way down Regina’s stomach, and soon her head’s spinning in the most delightful way. 

That’s how they spend the afternoon, sweaty and spent, wrapped up in each other, teasing orgasms out over and over. By dinner they’re both incredibly hungry, and Regina’s other self has been good enough to leave them seven days worth of food, including lasagna, which she must have magicked up some how. It’s delicious and messy because neither of them really want to stop touching each other, and they eat sitting together in front of the fire, wrapped in blankets, not clothing. Full of food and warmth they pause, curled into each other, grateful for the moment and that the wedding went off well, and they escaped. 

No curses came streaming out after them, no one attacked. They got married and it was beautiful. No one broke out into spontaneous song and dance, at least not until Granny and Jasmine really got going at the reception, and it had been perfect. Regina ran her hand through Mal’s hair and sipped her wine. There was plenty of sweet cider, so Mal didn’t need to suffer the lack of wine. It meant there was far more than Regina would drink. They’d have to bring some back, have a nice dinner with her other self and talk about things. Regina still hadn’t found time to explain that Lily was theirs, and the other her would want to meet her, probably even spend time with their daughter.

Lily would like that, and getting to see Regina who was more as Lily had expected her mother to be might please her. Especially considering that Regina was more like she was when Lily had been conceived. 

Musing about that, she kisses Mal’s shoulder. “We’ll have to bring Lily here, let her meet the other me.”

Mal nods, kissing her forehead. “She’d like that. I think they both would.” 

Slipping her hand beneath the blankets, Regina rests it on Maleficent’s belly. Their second daughter lay underneath, still barely more than a spark of life, but the’d made her. More intentionally than last time, more controlled, and perhaps that’s because they were more controlled. They knew their magic better, and how it fit together, and everything was calm now in a way it never had been back then. 

They were together, united in life, not just revenge or as villains fighting for their place in things: they were together. Wed. Mated. Shivering in delight, she turns, crawling into Mal’s lap to start kissing her.

* * *

 

 

By morning her lips are deliciously sore, so is between her legs, and Mal’s so very warm against her which is lovely because her sinuses ache in a not at all wonderful way. Maybe it’s the travel between realms, but she’s sneezing by breakfast and her nose won’t stop running by lunch.

As distinctly unsexy as her steadily worsening cold is, they’re undeterred, because they can’t get enough of each other, and Mal has obviously already been exposed. 

The second morning Regina’s cold is still at it, full intensity, so that her sinuses feel like they want to throb out of her head. Mal’s hands are warm, and they rest on her head while they ignore the sunrise and sleep in. Breakfast ends up being a quiet, bland affair because Mal’s stomach’s jealous of Regina’s cold and starts acting up and holding each other is as much about warmth and comfort than romance. 

Mal loses to her nausea and throws up, twice, and they toast the good bread and sit in front of the fire, drinking tea and talking about all the days they stole together when Regina was ill. Medicine was lacking here, and it was easy enough for Mal to talk herself into Leopold’s castle as a healer. Sometimes Regina wasn’t ill at all, and they spent days in bed doing the most pleasurable things. 

Sometimes Regina was desperately ill. Having been in Storybrooke and exposed to the modern world, she knows now that was pneumonia and influenza, the measles, and scarlet fever. Everyone who grew up in this world was lucky to survive it, and Mal’s warmth and affection certainly aided in hers. She couldn’t have been sick in front of Snow, wouldn’t have trusted Leopold’s idiot court physicians. 

Even then, when they lied and snuck behind the king, they had each other. 

It was only later, when the darkness had such a hold on Regina’s heart, that she ever sent Mal away and suffered alone. Now even her stupid cold has the benefit of Mal pressed like a heater against her back, and Mal making her tea before they curl up together in the bathtub. Her bath is almost a pool, deep and cared from the stones itself. In the thick steam, Regina’s throbbing sinus headache eases and they return to the aching joy of kissing, long and deep. 

Guiding Mal up to sit on the edge of the tub, Regina licks her into a panting, gasping climax while the steam rises high and thick around them. Mal returns the favor before a roaring fire, bringing Regina to orgasm so slowly that her bones tingle when she finally finds release. Maybe if she can’t sweat it out, Mal can fuck it out of her, because while she’s moaning and begging for Mal to take her harder, Regina can breathe, just for a few moments of bliss. 

Regina’s glad she packed the box of tissues, because she’s gone through them in three days and it’s so much easier to magic the box full again than it is to create one out of nothing.  Mal’s stuck eating toast and fruit for breakfast again because her stomach won’t settle, and Regina’s hair’s a mess because she went to bed with it wet and it’s not fair at all that Mal’s is so easy, but there’s fresh snow outside and deer wandering past the sleepy castle, so they curl up and watch the world.

It’s long after lunch (some delicious soup and more bread) when Regina curls beside Mal in the huge soft bed and their nest of blankets, and realizes, chuckling, that she hasn’t been dressed since the day they arrived. Mal traces her hand down Regina’s back, then spoons them together, easing her hand up to Regina’s breasts. Sometimes she wonders if arousal has a limit, if there’s some kind of wall she’ll run into where she’ll be sated and content, but even with her cold and the headache that refuses to budge, Mal’s touch stirs her belly, brings a warmth Regina refuses to ignore. 

She gasps, moaning a little when Mal’s other hand slides down her stomach. Perhaps it’s just needy, orgasm after orgasm, but she doesn't want to stop touching, to stop being touched. Mal kisses her neck and she tilts her hips. Mal's fingers slide in deeper, rubbing harder against her clit, and this one comes on hard, building like snow in the mountains, Mal nibbles her neck, teeth against her shoulder  and she whispers, growls a little, all playful, loving.

Only the warm stone walls and Mal hear her cry out, hands balled in the sheets. Regina has a moment of quiet, and vibrating warmth, before she starts coughing and she hates her chest and everything, because this is their honeymoon, it should be wonderful. It is, and isn't, but Mal holds her tight.

* * *

 

 

When Regina wakes later, around dinner time, she's alone in bed and there's a note in Maleficent's immaculate script.  **Went to the village, back for dinner, it's in the kitchen.** Wrapping herself in one of Mal's robes, Regina heads downstairs where thick, spicy red stew sits by the fire, finishing up. She tastes it with the spoon, recognizing her own cooking with a little more pepper. 

Picking up a mirror, she focuses, finding her other self. Across the forest, the queen sits alone in her chambers, reams of parchment spilling across her desk. 

"Regina?"

"So you did eventually come up for air, I see." The queen smirks at her, eyeing her up and down. "Our hair is so unruly when it's short."

"It is."

The queen rests her hand on her chin, eyes playful. "Mal must like it though." 

"She likes everything."

"You need that." The queen cranes her neck, reaching up and taking down the complicated clasp that binds her hair up so it falls to her shoulders, heavy in waves. "We need that, someone who sees us at our worst and doesn't back away, and she's death resistant. That has to help." She fills her goblet and drinks, smiling at the mirror. "It's good to see you happy."

"And you? Are you content?"

The queen shrugs, tapping her goblet with a finger. "This realm needs a ruler, and that has always pleased me, we're good at it, and I'm not the evil queen here. It's a realm of outcasts, so it's fitting."

She can't go home because Regina's there, and she must miss Henry so fiercely. "I'm sorry."

Shaking her head, the queen leans forward and raises her glass like a toast. "It's good to see you happy." She studies Regina for a moment, then frowns. "Even if you look ill."

"It's a cold."

"They're dreadful here aren't they?" The queen ponders for a moment, then leaves her chair, leaving Regina staring at her goblet in an empty room. A moment later, a bowl of lemons and oranges appears, resting on the table by the fireplace.  "I wish I could send you decongestants and cough syrup, but that's the best I can do."

Regina starts to thank her, but the coughing fit begins in the middle of her first word and she buries her mouth in her elbow. 

"Let her take care of you. She's good at it."

She needs time to get her breath, and her chest aches. "I will."

"And stay in bed." The queen leans closer, smiling naughtily. "That should make you feel a lot better." She vanishes and Regina's left alone with an empty mirror and the fire. She lets her eyes drift shut for a moment, pulling the blanket up and it's not until Mal's lips rest warm on her forehead that she even realizes she was asleep.

Mal tastes of ginger when Regina tugs her down to kiss her deeply. Mal kneels in front of her, dressed as a peasant, a healer witch, not a powerful sorceress. Probably causes less of a stir. 

"How's your head?"

"It's fine."

"If fine means it still aches, I have willowbark, which isn't the magic of your apothecary, but should help." 

"Thank you." 

"And ginger, and honey," Mal sets her treasures on the little table beside Regina. "Which will go well with your lemons."

"She sent them."

"The queen?"

Mal removes her cloak and hangs it up by the fire. It steams when the fire kicks up and she shakes out her hair, letting it fall over her shoulders. "She's very kind."

"She remembers you."

"And I her." Mal sits beside her on the sofa, pulling Regina in close, blanket and all. "She was so vibrant, like staring at the sun, or the last rush of speed before a kill. You are softer, warmer, perhaps we've both settled in to who we are."

"Some of it was bravado."

"I know. I'm familiar with trying to scare people away before they can break your heart." 

"Not you."

"No." Mal toys with Regina's curls, beaming. "Never me, or you."

"I tried," Regina says, sighing before she starts coughing again. 

"Lets get you some tea, maybe another bath." 

"I'm fine." Mal kisses her cheek, grinning far too brightly. "I thew up on my way to the village."

"You what?"

"Can't help it. Sucking on ginger helped on the way back, but-" she pauses, hands on her knees. "This is a different pregnancy than Lily. Much more human."

Regina digs her thumbs into her forehead, tempted to just rip out that part of her skull. " Is that a bad thing?"

"No, not at all." Mal shuts her eyes for a moment, as if standing up made her head spin. They're a pair this week. "Less precarious than magic, more present."

"Oh?"

"An egg doesn't move, dear."

"Right." Trying to imagine that makes Regina shakes her head, which only increases her headache. "Dinner smells nice."

"I thought we could use something hearty."

"I'm fine."

"As am I, dear." Mal nuzzles her again before slipping into the kitchen. "It's a wonderful cozy honeymoon in a half-frozen old castle."

"I happen to like your castle." Pulling the blanket on over her borrowed dressing gown, Regina follows her into the kitchen. 

Mal pulls the bowl of fruit in with a wave of her hand, choosing two lemons and starting to slice them. She licks her fingers, grinning at Regina. "I like it when you're here and I'm happy it's still here. It's nice to have a connection to the past."

"Such as it was." Regina sits on the sturdy wooden bench, watching her wife fuss with hot water, lemons and honey. 

"We had our moments."

Blushing a little, Regina nods, accepting the steaming cup. "I'm sorry your stomach's bothering you."

"It's almost more of a curiosity," Mal says, stirring the soup before she cuts some bread and covers it thickly with butter. She serves portions like a dragon. Always has. "Being sick to my stomach is a novelty."

"Certainly it happened before."

"It did, but for other reasons. Poisoned sheep, potions that I'd forgotten were old and had started to turn. Mushrooms."

"Mushrooms?"

Mal shrugs, her eyes shining. "Let us say that having the google device is very useful."

"You poisoned yourself with mushrooms."

"When you move to a new place, how do you know which will be delicious and which will kill you?" 

Chuckling, Regina sips her drink. "Very carefully."

"Or through error." Mal rests her hand on her belly for a moment, then turns back to the soup, radiant with a very odd joy this evening. "I lived."

"You're reckless."

"Most mushrooms can't do anything worse than make me ill for an afternoon." 

"Ridiculous creature," Regina mutters into the sweet steam from her drink. She takes a sip, letting it rest sweet and sharp in her mouth. "I suppose our daughters will never get fod poisoning."

"And rarely be ill."

Wincing, Regina remembers Henry and sets down her mug. "Sick children make your heart hurt, even in the other world, there's so little you can do for them." 

Mal reaches across the table between them, taking her hand. "We'll be there, together."

"That's such an odd thought," Regina says, lifting Mal's fingers to kiss them. "When Henry woke up, I always had to get up, but now...you'll just be here." 

Mal takes her hand back to eat, but they keep meeting eyes over the table. After dinner, when Mal's magicked away the dishes and they're torn between the sofa, the bath or just heading back to bed, Regina pauses at the stairs, reaching back for Maleficent's hand. 

"You're here."

"Always."

"It's nice."

Mal's other hand toys with the back of Regina's neck. "I only wanted to be wed once before you, and it wouldn't have been this. This is something special." 

She coughs again and ends up in Mal's arms on the stairs, enraptured in the scent of ginger and the lemon still clinging to Mal's fingers. 

"Partnership," Mal says, "which is never something-"

"We thought we'd have," Regina finishes, clearing her throat before she starts coughing again. "I'm glad."

"Me too."

Both of them save declarations of affection for later, when Regina unties Mal's bodice and guides her back into bed. She nibbles her neck whispering how much she loves her as they tangle their legs. A little food and they're both ready again, aching and slick. It's slower now, patient, eyes meeting and more kissing than begging for it to be faster. 

They don't have to be anywhere or seen anyone for another three whole days, and Regina doesn't intend to waste it. 


End file.
